


The Moon and The Stars -Tsukkiyama

by suncatxx



Category: Tsukkiyama - Fandom, haikyuu, tsukushima/yamaguchi, yamaguchi/tsukishima - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: ~*god au*~Tsukishima is the moon prince. He lives in the Celestial palace with other important deities. Yamaguchi is the new -and first-  host of the stars. He also happens to be Tsukishima's best friend. Oh, and the law of the Universe prohibits them from touching.Or Yamaguchi will burn into ashes.So that's fun.... But what happens when love gets mingled in with the friendship?ships mentioned:tsukkiyama (tsukishima x yamaguchi)daisuga (daichi x sugawara)kenhina (kenma x hinata)cheat  sheet:-moon—tsukki-sun—hinata-stars—yamaguchi-mercury—suga-venus—tendou-earth—kiyoko-mars—tanaka-jupiter—bokuto-saturn—kuroo-uranus—noya-neptune—oikawa-pluto—yachi-asteroid—kozume-io (moon of jupiter)—ukai-ganymede (moon of jupiter)—takeda-black hole—kageyama-dark matter—daichi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

One

_ Do you know the story? _

_ No? _

_ Then I’ll tell you: _

_ The moon is so great, but so full of darkness. _

_ The stars look so small in comparison, _

_ but they are filled _

_ to the brim  _

_ with light. _

_ With stardust. _

_ And the moon exists to reflect the light of the stars _

_ so that others may see it and be blessed. _

_ But the moon is a prince _

_ and the stars are just… stars. _

_ And if the moon touches the stars, _

_ the stars will burn. _

_ Because no one can withstand that much darkness. _

_ But the stars don’t care. _

_ They’d gladly burn it if meant receiving a hug _

_ but the moon cares. _

_ And the moon has loved the stars _

_ -as a friend, mind you- _

_ for a long time. _

_ So the moon refuses to touch the stars. _

_ Because he wishes to keep them safe. _

**Tadashi**

“Now remember, Tadashi, you must never make direct skin contact with the moon if you see him. I have to make that very clear before I allow you to leave the house.” My father pulled me by my arm away from the arched doorway. I fidgeted with my dangling necklace with nervous fingers. I wasn’t royalty, but I was a star -the first of my kind- so the Cosmos had given me the jewelry and clothing of a royal. Clothed in a black silk kimono with golden jewelry draped neatly over my body, I stuck out like a sore thumb in my city. Not to mention my horns, black and spiraled like a ram’s, had golden pearls hanging from them. The horns of a Celestial.

“I know, I know!” I said. “And the moon has a necklace like mine, but it’s white. That’s how I'll know it’s him.”

“Very good.” my father nodded. “Don’t stay out too long.”

“Alright!” I escaped his grip and ran for the door, throwing it open to reveal the silver landscape that lay before me. I walked at a brisk pace through the obsidian village of the galaxy, making my way to the park.

The silver and white trees and golden grass always took my breath away, but today there was something new. A group of Celestials stood near the marble fountain in the center of the park, all smiling and laughing together. Cautiously, I started to walk over to them. This might be my chance to make friends….

Halfway over to their group, two boys around my age with black hair, black eyes, and black deer antlers stopped me in my tracks. One of them pushed me hard and I fell on my back to the ground, my closed eyes closed tightly with fear.

“Open your eyes, you dumb star!” One of them hissed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the dark, menacing figures in front of me. 

“W-what do you want?” I whispered. What had I done to attract the attention of these guys… I just wanted to talk to the moon.

“We don’t want anything, we’re just bored.” one of the boys snickered.

I winced, feeling like a scolded dog as the boys sneered over me and yelled insults in my face.

“Those spots on your face are disgusting!” the taller boy laughed, lifting up his foot and shoving my forehead back.

“Hey!” someone yelled. The boy stopped kicking me for a second and turned to look in the direction of the voice. The moon stood in a powerful stance with his arms crossed. His silver ram’s horns glinted in the light of the sky threateningly. “It’s really pathetic, you know? Picking on someone who can’t stand up for themselves.”

“Who do you think you are?” the taller of my bullies sneered.

“Dude, that’s the moon.” The shorter one whispered.

The taller immediately whipped his head up towards the prince. “Crap, let’s get out of here.” he hissed. The two boys ran off, leaving me crumpled and bruised on the ground.

“You okay?” the moon held his hand down to me. I stared at it and shook my head.

“I’m fine, but… we can’t make skin contact.” I pushed myself off the ground.

“Why not?” the moon leaned in close to my face. I panicked and scrambled back.

“Because I’ll get burned.” I said quietly.

“Oh, so you’re the stars I’ve heard so much about?” the moon bowed. “I’m Tsukishima Kei, the moon prince.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” I bowed in return. “the star… I don’t know what I am actually. They gave me these royal symbols and everything, but I still live with my dad in the city.”

“Interesting.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s going on here?” a short boy with flaming orange hair, white ram horns, and golden jewelry over white robes ran over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I smiled. “Thanks for asking.”

“Of course! I’m Hinata Shouyo, the sun prince.” the fire-haired boy introduced himself.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, the stars.” I said for the second time in 15 seconds.

“Interesting.” a silver-haired boy with creamy white-grey horns hummed, coming up behind the moon. He looked a year or two older than the rest of us. “Sugawara Koushi, Mercury.”

“Nice to meet you.” I bowed deeply.

“You as well, mystical stars.” Sugawara chuckled. “Tsukki, Hinata, come on. You have a meeting.”

“Don’t call me Tsukki.” Tsukishima snapped. “Bye, Yamaguchi.”

“B-bye….” I raised my hand to wave, but the Celestials had already begun to walk away.

**_*~time skip~*_ **

Two days after my first encounter with the moon, I went to the park, hoping to have a chance to talk with him again. I sat at the stone fountain, watching the silver liquid come pouring out of the mouth of a galaxy koi and splash into the huge fountain base.

“Hey,” someone called from a little ways away.

I turned my head towards the familiar voice. The moon stood there, his hand raised in a greeting. 

“Hi, your highness!” I stood up abruptly and walked to meet him.

“Just call me Tsukishima. Were you waiting for me?” he asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the other day.” I said. 

“You could have just come to the palace.” Tsukishima said offhandedly.

“Huh? Aren’t only Celestials allowed there?” I blinked at him.

“And whoever they invite.” Tsukishima smiled a little.

“Oh, thanks! I might come visit you at some point.” I grinned at him.

“Whenever you want.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Do you come to the park every day?” I followed Tsukishima over to a silver bench.

“Yeah, it’s nice to get some freedom from the moon duties. I can only imagine what it’ll be like when we’re older.” Tsukishima sighed and leaned his head back.

“How old are you?” I asked him.

“It depends.” Tsukishima sat back up. “I’m a moon, and the one I’m hosting is thousands of years old. But as a person, Tsukishima Kei, I’m only ten.”

“I’m ten too!” I grinned. “As the stars and as Yamaguchi.”

“So you’re the first star?” Tsukishima looked me up and down interestedly.

“As far as I know, other than the sun.” I said. “Apparently we’re both hosts to similar beings, but they’re still different enough for him to be older.”

“That’s cool.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s kind of scary though, since all the other Celestials are so much older than me. I feel really inexperienced compared to them.” I looked into the palms of my hands, turning them over to see the golden glowing freckles that shone on my skin.

“Believe me, the only difference in our experience is that you don’t have an old wrinkly deity yelling into your ear every day.” Tsukishima shook his head.

I laughed, then covered my mouth. “Sorry, was that rude? I’ve never heard my deity speak to me.”

“Only the sun and the oldest moon talk to their hosts apparently, I wish everyone else had to deal with it too, mine’s kinda weird sometimes.” Tsukishima smiled and sighed. “They ask me about my life and stuff, and sometimes we just talk, so it’s like having a permanent friend stuck in your body.”

“That's really interesting.” I found myself staring at Tsukishima’s golden brown eyes, maybe trying to glimpse a peek into his head where his deity resided.

“I guess.”

  
  


And that’s where it all started. After that, Tsukishima and I met every day at the park. I went into the palace for the first time and we walked through the garden. We got ice cream together sometimes, and eventually started just hanging out whenever we felt like it. Before long, he stopped snapping at me when I called him “Tsukki”. It seemed I was the only one allowed to call him that, and it made me feel warm inside. For the entirety of my young life, I had been craving something, but I didn’t realize what it was until I got it from Tsukki. The feeling that I was important to someone.

But we still couldn't touch, so there was a considerable amount of caution mingled in with our friendship. When we had sleepovers, I slept in a separate bed. All sorts of little things had been adjusted to make sure we never made skin contact, and it hurt. My heart ached because I could never hug my best friend.

Well, it wasn’t like he wanted me to hug him anyway.

**A/N omg this is so bad for them being 10 bahahha i’m used to writing people as 16+ so that’s how i wrote this. just ignore the fact that these 10 year olds are really freaking proper and have great grammar and vocabulary 👌**


	2. Chapter 2

Two 

_ Did you know? _

_ The moon and the stars, while they may look close, _

_ are so so far apart, _

_ the distance is unimaginable. _

_ And it is impossible for them to be together. _

_ But _

_ that star there, do you see it? _

_ I heard… that it fell in love with the moon. _

_ It doesn’t know it yet, but it’s true. _

_ Even though the stars are millions of light years away from the moon _

_ and it is impossible for them to be together. _

_ Because stars don’t know what impossible means. _

_ I heard from a meteor _

_ that the stars are best friends with the moon. _

_ They're always together, _

_ the prince and his princess. _

_ But the princess isn’t royalty. _

_ He also isn’t a girl. _

_ Which might cause some problems. _

_ But he is a star. _

_ And the moon exists to reflect stardust. _

_ So the moon doesn’t care that the princess isn’t royalty, _

_ or that he isn’t a girl. _

_ Because the moon, _

_ although he doesn’t know it quite yet, _

_ is also in love _

_ with his star. _

_ Also. _

_ The sun and the moon... _

_ they’re engaged. _

_ I wonder what the stars think about this. _

_ Oh  _

_ that’s right. _

_ He doesn’t know how he feels yet. _

_ But the moon is starting to realize something. _

_ He’s realizing that he prefers his princess over the sun. _

_ His princess that isn’t royalty _

_ and isn’t a girl. _

_ Well, neither is the sun. _

_ But the stars are still so far away. _

_ And they still don’t know. _

**Six years later**

**Kei**

I yawned and sat up in bed, bleary-eyed and fuzzy-headed. I looked over to the bed next to me, expecting to see Tadashi drooling away in sleep, but he wasn’t there. I gave myself a moment to wake up all the way before I remembered why.

“Fuck.” I groaned. I had a meeting this evening. Not a regular one with my deity that I could do in my pajamas, but one with the Celestial council that I had to wake up at the ass crack of dusk for. I begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed in ‘elegant’ clothes. They just seemed stupid to me. Stupid and impractical. What use was there in wrapping myself from head to toe in silver silk? In lacing white jewelry around my whole body? The way I dressed would have nothing to do with the way I acted. No one could force me into the mold of a proper snooty snob. 

Someone knocked on my door. I looked up from my vanity, leaned in close to see my eyes while I brushed on white mascara.

“Meeting in five minutes, sire.” a maid called from the other side of the door.

“Thank you.” I called back and screwed the mascara brush back into its bottle. Taking one last look at myself, I let out an annoyed sigh and walked down the hall. Up and up and up the stairs until I reached the meeting room. I saw Shouyou, Sugawara, and Asahi waiting outside the giant black doors.

“Tsukki!” Shouyou yelled ecstatically. 

“Don’t call me Tsukki.” I said dryly and walked over to Suga. “Why can't we go in?”

“They’re making the final decision, boke.” Kageyama said, walking up behind me.

“The hell are you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow. “What decision? And why can't we be there for it?”

“Hahahaha! Tsukki’s stupid!” Shouyou grinned and wiped a fake tear of laughter.

“Say that again, your IQ’s about a hundred points lower than mine.” I scowled and flicked his forehead with my ringed finger.

“Kei, did you forget?” Sugawara enveloped Shouyou in a hug as the latter clutched his forehead. “They’re assigning one of us a partner today.”

My mind screamed “duh!” and I pressed my fingertips to my temple. “Oh, Gods. Who do you think will get picked this time?”

“Probably me.” Suga shrugged. “They’ve taken their time.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend though?” I asked.

“There’s no guarantee that that’ll stop them from assigning me. It could be a coincidence that the taken people don’t get assigned.” Sugawara pointed out gravely.

The doors opened with a smooth swishing noise and a tall man with yellow hair pulled back with a thin headband stood before us. His dark brown ram’s horns had amber beads dripping from them. The host of the moon Io.

“Come in.” Ukai said, gesturing for us to take our seats at the table. I noticed that there was a new seat next to Kozume’s. Of course not all the Celestials could fit in one room, so only the most important ones attended the meetings. Kozume’s silver chair was engraved with the image of an asteroid shooting through space. Beside it was a chair with a sky full of stars carved into its back.

“Are we having anyone new join us today?” I asked, pointing to the chair.

“Did he not tell you?” Kiyoko asked from the table. “Today is Yamaguchi’s first meeting.”

“You’re really not doing well today, Kei.” Sugawara smiled slightly.

“Awwh, dangit. I wanted it to be a surprise.” A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Tadashi with a lopsided grin on his face.

“Yama?” I raised both eyebrows.

“Yeah, I get to live in the palace now!” he sounded like an excited puppy. “And attend meetings and do, like, real Celestial duties!”

“Why all of a sudden?” I walked with him to his seat as everyone broke into their separate conversations.

“They had to do something for my sixteenth birthday.” Tadashi said with a shrug.

“Your birthday isn’t until November though….” I cocked my head slightly. “It’s only October.”

“It’s the closest meeting to my birthday, so I got in on this one.” Tadashi looked up at me with shining eyes. “I heard today’s meeting is special.”

“Someone’s getting married off again.” I smirked. “I pity whoever it is.”

“Are arranged marriages part of being a celestial?” Yamaguchi began fidgeting with his bracelet. 

“We all have to be married by the time we’re nineteen for some reason, so if we aren’t in a long term relationship by the week before our nineteenth birthday, they assign us someone. Usually people get assigned around fifteen or sixteen, though.” I began the explanation. “And if we aren’t happy with our assigned person and fall in love with someone else, we’re allowed to call off the marriage as long as it hasn’t happened yet and our feelings for the other person are mutual.”

“I need an intro video....” Tadashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No one explained anything, so I only know what you’ve told me about being in the Celestial palace.”

“Take a seat please.” Ukai said loudly. I walked away from Tadashi, moving to my seat just a few chairs away.

“Welcome, everyone!” Takeda grinned up from his clipboard. “Let’s get this started with an introduction. For those of you that don’t know, Tadashi Yamaguchi has been verified as a necessary Celestial. He will be attending meetings from now on.”

A welcoming murmur bubbled through the room and Tadashi shyly smiled in response. 

“Great. Now that we all know the soft freckle boy, let’s get down to business.” Ukai pulled a dark brown wooden pipe from his pocket and lit it. “Takeda, if you’d do the honors.”

“Oh, jumping right into it?” Takeda flipped through the papers on his clipboard until he found the one he wanted. “Alright, Earth. Also known as their host, Shimizu Kiyoko, please stand.”

Kiyoko stood up with a nervous glance to Ukai and Takeda.

“Pluto. Also known as their host, Hitoka Yachi, please stand as well.” Takeda continued.

Yachi stood with a nervous squeak.

“You two have been chosen to be assigned. On Hitoka’s nineteenth birthday, if you haven’t separated by then, the two of you will be wed.” the host of Ganymede finished.

There was a round of applause, and the two girls smiled at each other. The rest of us knew that they had been in a secret relationship already, but both were afraid of defying the council. Ukai cleared his throat.

“Those who have already been assigned, please stand and escort Earth and Pluto to the assignment room.” he said. “Venus and Mars, also known as Wakatoshi Ushijima and Satori Tendou. Saturn and Uranus, also known as Azumane Asahi and Yuu Nishinoya. Jupiter and Neptune, also known as Kotarou Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi. And the Moon and Sun, also known as Kei Tsukishima and Shouyou Hinata.”

Everyone who had their name called stood up and walked with Kiyoko and Yachi towards the exit. I opened the door and looked back, meeting Tadashi’s eyes. He smiled, but it looked forced and sad. I ducked my head and looked away, ashamed that I had never told him of my great misfortune of being destined to wed the sun.

**Tadashi**

“...Kei Tsukishima and Shouyou Hinata.” Ukai’s finishing words stayed in my head for an unreasonably long amount of time. They were assigned? It had been chosen by the Cosmos, so they must be an ideal pairing. Just another assignment meeting in the day of a Celestial. Nothing is wrong with that.

Nothing is wrong.

So why did my heart seem like it was going to break into a million pieces when I heard it? Why did my brain go from  _ “I’m so happy for you!” _ to  _ “Why him?” _ . Why did my hands start shaking violently, to the point where even grabbing the arms of my chair didn’t make them stop?

They must just be normal feelings. Because nothing is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

_ Have you heard? _

_ The sun… _

_ is in love with an asteroid. _

_ The forced engagement between the sun and the moon has been called off. _

_ I wonder how the stars feel about this. _

_ Oh, _

_ that’s right. _

_ He still doesn’t know how he feels. _

_ Or maybe he’s just denying it _

_ because he isn’t royalty. _

_ Because he doesn’t understand it. _

_ Because he is a star. _

_ Because the whole universe seems to be saying _

_ that the moon and the stars can never be together _

_ because, even though they’re always with each other, _

_ they’re still _

_ so _

_ so _

_ far _

_ apart. _

_ But the moon knows. _

_ He knows that he’s in love with the stars. _

_ But he has to hide it… because he’s royalty. _

_ And he’s the moon. _

_ And the moon and the stars can never be together. _

**Tadashi**

After the meeting, Kei disappeared. Kozume tapped me on my shoulder before I could leave and gestured for me to follow him. We walked to the gardens of the palace, wrapped in warm cloaks in our respective colors.

“What did you take me out here for?” I asked. Kozume hadn’t said a word since we left the meeting room.

“I just wanted to let you know that I understand how you feel.” Kozume said slowly. “About Tsukishima and Shouyou, I mean.”

“What do you mean? I’m happy for them.” I tried to smile, but my mouth constricted into a grimace.

“Sure you are.” Kozume sighed. “Keep telling yourself that, but when Hinata’s nineteenth birthday comes around and they get married, make sure not to cry in front of them.”

I paused for a second. “How do you feel about it?”

“I wish they weren’t assigned. Or rather, I wish Shouyou was assigned to me.” he looked up at me with a sad smile.

“I just don’t think this whole arranged marriage thing is fair.” I sighed. “They should at least get a say in who they get assigned to.”

“The world isn’t fair.” Kozume shrugged. “It’s just made to torture us all.”

“I guess that’s right.” I chuckled dryly. “Are you going to do something about Shouyou?”

“The marriage can only be called off if the feelings are mutual, and they’ve been assigned for like four moths so I doubt they are. He would have said something.” Kozume replied sadly.

“Hey, you never know until you ask.” I said, beginning to get hopeful. “I could ask him discreetly for you!”

“For both of us.” Kozume corrected me. “Don’t do it unless you want to end the arrangement as well.”

I hesitated. “Right. For both of us.”

Just up ahead stood a boy in a white cloak that covered his head. The wind blew down the hood, revealing orange hair and a gold headdress. The boy looked behind him as we got closer, grinning and waving at us. I waved back and Hinata jogged towards us.

“Good luck,” was all I heard before Kozume disappeared into a cloud of red and grey dust.

“Awwh, Kenma left.” Hinata frowned and came to a stop. “Well, I’m sure he had something to do. How’s it going, Yamaguchi?”

“I’m fine.” I said. “Walk with me?”

“Sure!” Hinata fell in pace with me.

After a little bit of walking in silence, watching the silver leaves flutter to the diamond path of the Celestial garden, Hinata picked up a white flower and spun it in his fingers. “How was your first Celestial meeting?”

“It was… interesting to say the least.” We shared a laugh. “The whole arranged marriage thing was new to me.”

“Kei never told you? We’ve been assigned for at least four months.” Hinata looked at me in surprise. He averted his gaze and I heard him mumble, “Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” I asked. This could be my chance to slip in and ask about Kozume.

“Oh, not to disrespect the Cosmos or anything, I just don’t think we’re ideal.”

“Do you have feelings for anyone else?” I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“Well….” Hinata started, then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not mutual.”

“Would you mind telling me who it is?” I grinned at him.

The sun stopped walking. A slightly frightened look came to his eyes that died away after a second. “Oh, sure.”

I followed Hinata to a stone bench. We both sat and he took a deep breath. “Well, it’s kind of embarrassing, you know? Loving someone who you know will probably never love you back. Just don’t tell anyone, alright?”

I nodded.

“It’s… Kenma. Kozume.” Hinata said quietly.

My insides danced around and celebrated the victory -for Kozume, of course, not me. “O-oh.” I said. “How do you know he doesn’t feel the same? Have you talked to him?”

“No, but-”

I cut Hinata off. “Talk to him. Please.”

“Alright.” Hinata said after a long hesitation. “I’ll let you know how it goes?”

“Thanks!” I waved happily at Hinata as he faded into a cloud of whitegold light.

I exhaled deeply and leaned against the back of the bench, gripping my knees and letting my head fall back. I sat up after a minute and started walking alone back to the Celestial castle. My new room was supposedly near Pluto’s, so I veered in the direction of her room. The floor of the hallway I walked down was sleek and white. Black and gold veins spread through the tile, shimmering with flecks of silver.

I reached Pluto’s door and knocked on the dark wooded door. She opened it after a moment, her nervous look fading into a smile when she saw me. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” she said. “What’s up?”

“Um, I can't find my room.” I said, my face flushing from embarrassment.

“I think you’re right next to Tsukishima, I’ll walk you.” Yachi stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Before she did, though, I caught a glimpse of dark hair and the glint of glasses. I averted my gaze with a slight smile.

Yachi walked down the hall ahead of me, pointing at different doors and saying who slept there. I knew some of them, but others were new to me. 

“And here’s Tsukishima.” Yachi tapped a door. “But of course you know that already.”

“Yeah,” I said sheepishly.

“Hmm, I think this is yours.” Yachi tried the handle on the door across the hall from Tsukki’s. The door opened on the first try, swinging to reveal a wide hallway that branched into a set of rooms (kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bedroom). It was in a similar setup to Tsukki’s room, but the decor was mostly black and gold -opposed to his white and silver. A few personalized items were laying around, but the area was mostly a blank slate.

I turned to the small girl. “Thanks, Yachi!”

“No problem.” she smiled. “Let me know if you want to go shopping or something to decorate.”

“Okay.” I walked with Yachi to my door and waved her down the hallway.

I stood in the hall, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window that provided a view over the castle grounds. A hand tapped the glass near my arm and I looked over to see Kei standing beside me with a hesitant look on his face.

“Can we talk?” he asked. I nodded and he gestured for me to follow him into his room. We both sat on his bed in an awkward silence for a minute before Tsukki took a breath.

“Me first.” I cut him off before he began. “It’s fine, you didn’t have to tell me that you were assigned to Hinata. It’s your personal life and I can tell that you aren’t proud of it. So I understand why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“I should have told you, though.” Kei said. “Yeah, you’re right that I’m not proud of it, but you know lots of things I’m not proud of so it’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” I smiled at him. It was genuinely alright now, maybe I just needed to say it out loud to make it true.

Kei smiled back and started to say something, but it was cut off by a knock at the door.

“Kei?” the voice called.

“Who is it?” Tsukki called back.

“Shouyou.” the voice said.

“And Kozume.” a second one added.

“Coming.” Kei stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal the Sun and the asteroid host holding hands. Kei raised an eyebrow and pointed at their hands. “What?”

“Oh, I’d like to talk to you about something.” Hinata squeezed Kozume’s hand before releasing it. “About our assignment.”

**Kei**

“Sure….” I opened the door wider to let in the two. Kozume walked slowly over to Tadashi and the two exchanged a knowing glance. “What’s going on here?”

Shouyou took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d like to call off our assignment.”

My eyes flew open and I gaped at Shouyou.

“Um, mind if I explain?” Shouyou asked.

“Go ahead,” I sat next to Tadashi. The bed was getting crowded.

“Well, I know you don’t want to be assigned to me and you know I don’t want to be assigned to you, and I’ve been in love with Kenma for a while… and he reciprocates. So I want to call off the assignment between me and you and become assigned to Kenma.” he said, staring me defiantly in the face

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have a problem with that.” I shrugged. It honestly wasn’t that big of a surprise to me. It didn’t seem like either of them were trying to hide their feelings when they stared at each other across the room or got lost in the other’s eyes during a conversation. The lovey-doveyness made me sick since neither could tell that the other actually liked them back. “You two go talk to Takeda or Ukai, there’s no reason for me to be there.”

Kozume looked slightly surprised at my readiness to let them change the assignment, so I added one more thing.

“It’s not like I want to stay assigned to Shouyou any longer, anyway.” I snickered. “I pity you, Kozume.”

Shouyou sprang up and hugged me, to which I responded by shoving him down onto the floor as hard as I could. Tadashi stifled a laugh and Kozume helped his boyfriend off the ground. Shouyou waved goodbye one last time, and the pair headed out the door.

As soon as the door shut, I flopped onto the bed on my back and let out a groan. “Took them long enough to figure it out. Now I’ll be assigned to person after person until my 19th birthday.”

“Do you like anyone?” Tadashi looked down at me.

“No,” I said, resisting the urge to say  _ ‘yeah, you’. _


	4. Chapter 4

Four

_ The universe has shifted. _

_ The cosmos must have fallen into ruin, _

_ because now the moon and the stars are as close as they once looked. _

_ But it’s real this time. _

_ The moon and the stars both know something. _

_ But they won’t tell the other. _

_ But they’ve told me, and I’ll tell you… _

_ That the stars are in love with the moon _

_ and the moon is in love with the stars, _

_ and maybe now it is possible for them to be together. _

**Kei**

Ever since I met Tadashi, I knew that something was different about him. You never meet anyone by accident, there’s always a reason. I’ve always believed that. But I only really understood what the reason was for meeting Tadashi when we started having sleepovers. I found myself hoping to wake up before him just to look over to his bed and see his sleeping form. He was beautiful when he slept. His eyes were relaxed shut without a care or fear in the world. His freckles seemed to glow brighter when he slept, and I often had to resist the urge to lean over and brush his hair off of his forehead. I had developed feelings for Tadashi very early on, but I’d never fully realized them until we walked in on Sugawara and Daichi kissing in the garden the previous year.

After the fact, we ran inside as silently as we could to prevent the two from noticing us. We made it to my room, where we collapsed into fits of laughter on the floor. Tadashi grinned at me with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Kiss me, Tsukki!” he laughed in a strikingly good imitation of Sugawara’s voice. 

My laughter twisted inside of my chest as my heart beat faster. I had never wanted to kiss anyone before, but that day, my fifteen year old self wanted so badly to pull Tadashi into my arms and plant kisses on every one of his freckles. I collected my composure and soothed my rapid heartbeat. “Nah, I’m good.” I snickered. What a lie.

Tadashi pouted, “You were supposed to say yes, stupid.”

“Even if I had, we can’t touch, remember?” I reminded him.

“It’s just a joke.” Tadashi’s smile returned and he sprang up from the floor. “Let’s go tell Noya what we saw!”

Just a joke. That’s all it ever was. No real feelings, just a joke. I just hoped my heart had been joking with me for what must be five years now. But at the same time, I hoped that eventually Tadashi wouldn’t be joking. Because I was pretty sure that the reason we had met was because he was my soulmate.

**Tadashi**

I laid on my back in the king sized bed in my massive Celestial bedroom. It felt like too much, like a whole house to myself. It was too empty. I stared up through the circular window above my head, watching the black sky flicker with white spots that hadn’t been there until I was born. I sat up quickly when I realized I hadn’t slept the whole night.

It was about 4 am, much too early to be awake but too late to fall asleep. I walked down the hall, wincing when my feet left the carpet of my room and hit the cold tile. Pausing at the window to stare down into the garden, my brain whirled with things to think about. By the time I left the window, it had settled on Tsukki. Every step down the stairs brought a new memory to mind.

_ The day we met. Our first time getting ice cream together. When he welcomed me into the Celestial palace. Our first sleepover. _

And more and more and more memories, one after another, repeated a hundred times as I slowly made my way down the silver stairs of the palace.

_ The time we saw Sugawara and Daichi kissing. _

I stopped on the last stair. This was a pretty recent memory, so it would prove interesting to think about during my early morning pondering. I remembered the day in vivid detail, but everything about the memory seemed oversaturated, too sharp, or too bright.

_ Memory time from yama’s pov _ **_(daisuga fans, u guys r gonna love this)_ ** _ : _

“Tsukki, hurry up!” I laughed and ran back to Kei, running in place in front of him to spur him on.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” he sighed, picking up his pace a bit. “Where are we even going?”

“The garden!” I grinned.

“We always go to the garden.” Kei pointed out.

“Well, you’ve never said you wanted to go somewhere else! And the garden’s kind of like our special spot, ya know?” I shrugged, walking normally now.

“Do you hear that?” Kei held up his hand to cut me off.

“Hear what?” I looked around for what might be the cause of the sound Tsukki was hearing.

“Shhh,” Kei silently walked closer to the stone gate leading to the garden and peered over it. He looked back with wide eyes and a confused smirk on his face. “Look.”

I stood on my tiptoes next to him and lifted my head above the gate to see a head of silver hair. I looked closer and saw another person, this one with black hair. The faces of the two were so close, I couldn’t tell who they were until the silver-haired one lifted his head and brushed his hair back with one hand. It was Sugawara, red-faced and grinning.

_ Then the other guy is…. _

Sure enough, when Suga moved a little to the right, Daichi was revealed, blushing twice as hard as his boyfriend.

I jumped down and covered my mouth to hide the laughter building up inside me. Everyone suspected that the two were together, but they always denied it when they were confronted. However, now we had solid proof. Kei nodded violently when I pointed over the fence at the two, and we sprinted back towards the castle.

We leapt up the stairs and I nearly tripped over my own feet on the way to Kei’s room. Tsukki threw open his door and slammed it behind us, falling to the floor in a violent fit of laughter. I broke down laughing as well, composing myself enough to do an impression. I straightened my back, placing one hand in my lap and using the other to pull back my hair the same way Suga had done. Narrowing my eyes and staring at Tsukki a few feet away through my eyelashes, I cleared my throat and deepened and softened my voice.

“Kiss me, Tsukki,” I said, doing my best to imitate Sugawara’s voice as well as I could.

Kei paused, staring at me for a moment with a perplexed look on his face. Then he shook his head and grinned again, “Nah, I’m good.”

I let my hair fall into my face again and crossed my arms. “You were supposed to say yes, stupid.”

“Even if I had, we can’t touch, remember?” Tsukki said, bringing up the statement that always made my heart fall.

“It was just a joke.” I forced my smile to return although my heart remained heavy. “Let’s go tell Noya what we saw!” I sprang up and lunged for the door.

That’s where my memory ended. My body halfway to the door, left hand outstretched towards the handle. Tsukki beside me, still sitting on the ground with a sad smile scrawled on his face.

It wasn’t just a joke.

I had genuinely forgotten the restriction between us that kept my sad, closed-off fantasy from becoming a reality. A fantasy world where I could hold Kei’s hand. Where I could pull his waist to mine and cup his blushing face in my hands when I pulled it down to mine. A world where I would be able to smile against Kei’s mouth and feel his heartbeat in his neck.

Or even just a world where we could hug. That would be enough.

But no matter how hard I wanted it to be true, that was truly just a fantasy. So I smothered my feelings as much as I could, hiding them from myself as much as I hid them from others. Covering my heart with the false pretense of “it’s only platonic” and never letting it breathe.

But unfortunately, those feelings were there no matter how badly I wanted them to go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

_ Do you know what a supernova is? _

_ It’s when the stars get so terribly _

_ sad _

_ that they burst. _

_ Our dear star has experienced one _

_ because he thought that his moon would never love him back. _

_ Don’t tell anyone. _

_ The moon cried itself full of water. _

_ Don’t tell anyone. _

_ The moon and stars yearn for each other. They don’t know that they might be able to be together. _

_ Only you and I know. _

_ So don’t tell anyone. _

_ Oh. _

_ What’s that? You’ve told the sun? _

_ I suppose that’s alright. _

_ He won’t tell anyone. _

_...he told Pluto. _

_ And the black holes. _

_ And the nothingness. _

_ And his asteroid that he is in love with. _

_ And he told the stars. _

_ The stars are scared. _

_ Because the stars are in love with the moon. _

**(third person, and this is about a week or so later)**

The garden is silent and calm. Well, mostly silent. If you listen closely, you can hear the silent sobbing of a boy who hates his heart. He’s sitting on the edge of a stone fountain with his head in his hands, blood in his fingernails, and tears in his eyes.

The boy is looking up to the sky now, opening his mouth in a gaping scream that would never make a sound. Blood and tears trickle down his face and fall to the ground with a sound much louder than they should have made. He stares back down at his shaking hands, balling them into fists and digging his bloody fingernails into the soft palm of his hands. Hands are so fragile, especially the soft parts. They’re so easily cut by the violent fear of what lies inside one’s self. But that isn’t why there is blood in the boy’s nails. Well, now it is, but not at first.

The fountain the boy is sitting at doubles as a reflecting pool. In the case of Tadashi, it shows sad brown eyes and fluffy brown hair. Black curled ram’s horns with a broken string of golden pearls hanging from one of them. And those dreaded freckles. Tadashi, in addition to his feelings, has always despised his freckles. Those bright, golden, disfiguring spots on his face. And he’s tried to scratch them off. Not for the first time. The blood under his nails comes from his cheeks and his nose and his neck. The places where his freckles shine the brightest.

The freckles, unlike the skin they lay on, are not so easily removed. Tadashi’s freckles come from his heart, trying desperately to make themselves seen through his layers and layers and layers of muscle and bone and tissue and fascia and skin.

And so, the more skin Tadashi rips away, the brighter his freckles will shine. Even through the blood now caking his face. Because he is a star. And like it or not, he was made to shine.

Now look away. You don’t want to be there when the Sun shows up.

Now, the next scene we’ll visit together is a lot simpler than the previous. Just look into Kei’s room and you’ll see him lying on his back in his bed. His right hand is palm-up, covering his eyes. His left hand is outstretched , reaching over the edge of his bed and held tightly in the grip of someone he begrudgingly trusts. Tears stream down his face from his covered eyes that stare wide open and blank at the back of his hand.

I don’t think he’s blinked for a while.

**Shouyou**

I heard a knock on my door and turned to open it. Kei stood there, with puffy eyes and shaking hands. “C’mere.” he said.

I said nothing, just followed him to his room, where he laid down and covered his face.

“You get to ask exactly zero questions. You will not mention the fact that I’m crying, you will not tell me that everything’s going to be okay, and you will not leave this room until I fall asleep.” Kei ordered. “It’s embarrassing enough that you’re the only person other than Tadashi I trust with this shit.”

I closed my mouth and waited.

“I’m in love with Tadashi. That’s it. Since we were kids, but it slapped me in the face when we were fifteen.” Kei said. “And I just realized that he’ll never feel the same.”

_ Well, that explains a lot. _ I said to myself, my heart slowly breaking for my friend.

I reached forward and took Kei’s hand in my own. He tensed up, but didn’t pull away. The tears only flowed faster.

_ *~a few hours later. kenhina ahead~* _

Kei’s hand had gone limp in mine a little while ago, and I assumed he was asleep. I gently let go of his hand and stood up, walking as quietly as I could out of his room. I shut the door carefully behind me and made my way back to my room, rubbing my tired eyes. I had been up since four in the morning, when I had spotted Tadashi crying in the garden through my window.

So, I was the only one that knew. I was the sole person aware that the Moon and the Stars loved each other.

Neither had told me to keep it a secret from the other… and it would be better for them if they both knew how they felt anyway. Instead of opening my door, I walked a bit further and knocked on Kenma’s. It was 10 am, so I guessed he was awake now.

Kenma opened the door to see me and instantly furrowed his brows at the uncomfort on my face. “Are you okay?

“I need to talk about some stuff,” I said.

Kenma reached for my hand and pulled me into his room. “Come in.”

Kenma walked into his kitchen and poured me a cup of tea, watching to make sure I brought the cup of warm liquid to my lips before he bent down and picked something up from the ground. When Kenma stood, he held a tiny cat in his hands. It was brown with a single black stripe down its back. The cat had his feathery wings tucked against his back, and they spread wide as he yawned. I smiled softly and scratched the kitten’s head. “Hello Itsuki.” I  slung his arms around my shoulders and raised an eyebrow at me.

“Talk.”

I twined the fingers of his right hand in mine and twirled his hair with my left, absentmindedly letting my gaze sweep across Kenma’s eyes. “Sorry I just barged in here, Kitten.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma said, closing his eyes and leaning into my hand with a smile of his own. “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

I chuckled, letting go of his hand and wrapping my now free one around his back. “I love you, Kenma.”

“I know, Shouyou,” his soft voice flooded my brain with serotonin. “I love you too. And I’m worried about you because you look scared. So talk.”

“I’m not scared,” I murmured. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Kenma smiled and my heart swelled. I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his, feeling his eyelashes flutter shut against my already closed eyes. Kenma’s head tilted upwards and our lips met, bringing a soft smile to my face. After a second, he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

“So what’d you want to tell me?” Kenma murmured against my skin.

“We should probably sit down,” I chuckled. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

Kenma shrugged and bent his forehead down to rest on the bridge of my nose. “Start talking.”

**Tadashi**

I shakily stood from the garden fountain, spreading stardust on the ground to cover the blood. I tapped my left temple, the bridge of my nose, and my right temple, creating a curtain of stardust covering my face. Covering the bloody gashes across my cheeks. Covering my shame. After a second, I ripped the curtain off of my face, revealing my face good as new.

“Too bad the one thing this power can’t do is take away my freckles.” I sighed to myself.

“Why is that such a bad thing?” a voice said behind me.

I whipped my head around to see Hinata standing hesitantly on the stone path.

“Oh- I’d just prefer them not to be here, I guess.” I mumbled.

“Well they’re cute so.” Hinata shrugged. “Anyway, I have something to tell you.”

“Sure. Sit with me.” I sat back on the fountain’s edge and patted the spot next to me.

Hinata sat down and a light of excitement came to his eyes. “So, first of all, I’m verified to say this because the Sun deity is apparently super into the love stuff or whatever.” he clapped his hands together. “So, remember when I found you here in the garden a little while ago? After that, I went back to my room and Kei knocked on my door. He talked and I listened, and well,” Hinata reached forward and placed one hand over mine. “he feels the same.”

My whole world froze. I began violently shaking from my head to my feet, stabilizing myself on the fountain to keep myself from falling over. “I-I-I-” I stuttered, unable to form words.

I had just convinced myself to get rid of those feelings, that they were worthless and sickening and terrible, and that he would never feel the same so I should just forget everything. I had cursed myself for six years, even before I fully understood what these feelings meant. I hated myself for having them because the whole Universe seemed to be keeping us apart. What good would a couple be if they couldn’t touch?

“Hey, it’s alright.” Hinata’s hands sent warmth through my body. “Go talk to him, kay?”

Filled with fear and hesitation and that new warmth of day, I stood and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from my face. “Okay. Thank you so much, Hinata.”

_ But as I began thinking more about the situation I had been placed in, hating myself for feeling this way and not being good enough to be loved by him, rage started to replace the sadness in my heart. Rage for being left oblivious while the Moon held those feelings to himself. _


	6. Chapter 6

Six

_ The Universe has shifted. _

_ The Cosmos must have fallen into ruin, _

_ because now the moon and the stars _

_ are as close as they once looked. _

_ Or perhaps they’ve always been like that. _

_ Well, either way, something is different. _

_ Something is new. _

_ And the stars seem full _

_ of anger. _

_ And the moon _

_ full _

_ of sadness. _

**Kei**

I was still shaky, but I figured I needed to get over myself. I had to find Tadashi; we hadn’t seen each other in at least two days, which was rare for us. I knocked on Tadashi’s door, and after a few minutes of no response, I figured he was in the garden. As my geta hit the floor of the palace, golden smoke seemed to rise from bare footprints on the tile.  **(A/N: look up japanese geta if u don’t know what they look like)** I peered closer, trying to make out the outline of the wisp, but it seemed to disappear as soon as I looked for it. With a shrug, I continued down the hall and down the stairs; strange things happened often in the place.

In the garden, Tadashi was nowhere to be found. I walked through the silvery plants calling his name. After three times, I heard a response.

“Hey….”

“Tadashi!” I walked briskly over to where the voice came from, pausing about ten feet away from the silhouette of my best friend.

His back was facing me and his hands were clenched into fists, his bent head facing the ground. “Can you answer something honestly?”

I hesitated. The atmosphere of the garden had completely changed.

“Kei.” Tadashi’s quiet voice held an air of anger and he raised his head to face straight out.

“Yeah, ask away.” I responded, my voice sounding much louder than Tadashi’s in the quiet garden.

“Do you love me? Romantically?” Tadashi turned to face me and I nearly gasped. His eyes -lacking pupils, irises, and sclera- were pits of pure gold.

“Tadashi… what happened?” I disregarded his question and just stared at his face.

“I don’t know, okay? Please, just answer my question.” he said, his voice sounding desperate.

“I-” How was I supposed to answer that? Even if I told the truth, there was no way we could ever be together. The law of the Universe kept us apart; stating that if one of us were to touch the other, Tadashi would burn. “Does it even matter?” I turned away and started walking back to the palace. “Coming out here was a mistake.”

Something pulled the fabric of my robes back and I paused, turning slowly with fear building up in me. “Let go.”

“No.” Tadashi tightened his grip.

“Let me go, I don’t want you to get burned.” Tears built up in my own eyes as I watched Tadashi’s flicker to normal for a second before returning to solid gold.

“I’m not touching your skin.” Tadashi said defiantly. “I won’t let go until you answer me.”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. If I do love you, it means I’ve fallen victim to stupid feelings that will never amount to anything. The Universe says we can’t be together and I doubt you’d reciprocate anyway.” I said, trying desperately to get Tadashi to let go.

“But what if the Universe is lying? What if I do reciprocate? You’d never know! Just answer me, goddamnit!” Tadashi grabbed the collar of my robes and yanked me closer, making my heartbeat spike from the fear and excitement of being this close to him. Tears beaded up in Tadashi’s eyes. “I love you! What do you say to that?”

My gaze flickered across Tadashi’s face. My eyes caught on every one of his freckles and held me there, trapped by his beauty as my heart threatened to leap out of my chest.

I looked Tadashi straight in his eyes. His golden eyes that shone with so much passion and anger and confusion, all aimed at me. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. I loved him and he loved me back… yet the whole world kept us apart with its stupid logic.

So much seemed to happen in less than a second. Time moved in slow motion as the next events occurred.

Tadashi’s fingers released from the twisted collar of my robes as he adjusted his grip. I felt the heat of his hand near my skin before I understood what was about to happen. When recognition hit me, my eyes widened and I began to push Tadashi away by his chest, but it was too late. Tadashi’s index, middle, and ring fingers pressed against the skin just above my collarbone.

Time went back to normal as I screamed four final words.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

And Tadashi staggered away from me, his breathing ragged and his eyes staring down at the hand that he clutched in the folds of his robes, out of my view.

He lifted his hand for me to see. I gasped and covered my mouth, my tears finally falling as I fell to my knees from the shock of what I saw.

**Tadashi**

_ GET AWAY! _

_ GET AWAY NOW! _

_ THIS IS DANGEROUS! _

_ YOU’LL GET BURNED! _

_ WHAT LOVE IS WORTH THIS? _

I swiped aside the screaming voices in my head and focused on Kei. “I love you! What do you say to that?”

Confusion closed Kei’s face and he searched my eyes, as if trying to find any glimpse of a lie.

Louder than the voices in my head was the voice in my heart. The calm one that whispered for me to pull Kei closer, to try and feel our lips together even though I might burn into nothingness.

_ “What love is worth this” _ ? This love. The chance of this beautiful boy loving me back. The chance of him leaning his head on my shoulder, brushing our cheeks together, or kissing the back of my hand. The slightest possibility that everything we know might be fake.  _ That _ is what is worth it. Kei is what is worth it.

My hand began to slip from Kei’s collar and I loosened my grip so that I could pull him in again, but my fingers moved too close to his body. Dread seeped into my bones. Fear melted through my skin. The absolute terror of what I had just done bubbled up my body and exploded in my brain as Kei’s words rang through my skull.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

I pulled myself away as fast as I could, tucking my hand in the sleeve of my robes as I prepared myself for the pain that was about to slice through me.

But it never came.

So I waited a millisecond longer, my heart beating at the speed of light.

And the longer I waited, the more I panicked. Because the pain was never going to come. Somewhere inside, I knew that it would never come.

I looked down at my hand and my mouth dropped open. My eyes welled up with tears and I felt the gold inside of them wash away as the tears fell. I shook my wrist to drop the fabric of my robes and reveal the hand for Kei to see. He collapsed to the ground as soon as his eyes met the sight.

The terrible sight.

So, so terrible because it defied the Universe.

My hand was completely unscathed.

“Kei…” I let myself fall to my knees, now face-to-face with him. All memory of our fight was shoved to the back of my mind, leaving room for only one thought.

_ Touch him. _

“You- how are you okay?” Kei reached his one of his hands up and hesitated before gingerly holding mine, both of us flinching as we made skin contact.

“I’m not sure….” I stared in awe as he intertwined our fingers and brushed the thumb of his other hand across my forearm. “Were you being serious just now? When you said…?”

“The most true statement I’ve ever said in my life.” Kei smiled softly.

I could only grin as I squeezed his hand tighter. I lifted my free hand and extended it towards Kei’s face. My hand shook and I rested my palm on his jawline, letting my fingers rest on his face in line.

His skin was so soft, so clear. I ran my hand down his neck and over his collarbone, the tips of my fingers brushing his chest. Kei leaned his head into my touch once my hand came back up to his cheek and squeezed the hand he still held in his own.

“Gods, to think we’ve missed out on this our whole lives.” Kei chuckled through the remaining tears making their way down his face.

“How have I made it this long without holding your hand?” I whispered.

“How have I made it this long without kissing you?” Kei let go of my hand and placed both of his on my cheeks, bringing a blush to my face.

I let my fingers slip down to Kei’s shoulder and pull him in, our noses brushing before he leaned in further to kiss me. My temple touched Tsukki’s glasses and I tensed, but only for a quarter of a second. I reached up and slipped the glasses from his face, holding them while he kissed me. Before I knew it, my hands were intertwined behind Kei’s neck and his were wrapped around my waist. We sat on the stone path of the castle garden, not bothering to stand or move. We were finally able to touch. To hold hands and hug and kiss. Things both of us had wanted for our whole lives had finally come true.

Or maybe they had always been true.

And our whole lives had just been a lie.

I pushed away that lingering thought and leaned closer to Kei. After a few more seconds, we both pulled away with much blushing and smiling.

“You look like a dork.” I laughed, staring up into his golden-brown eyes through my lashes.

“Only for you, Starlight.” Kei left his arms around my body and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

I blushed even harder. “Did you seriously just call me  _ Starlight _ ?”

“Hey, you’re the one that called me a dork.” he snickered.

I just laughed again and leaned my head against his neck, relishing the warmth of his skin against mine.

Maybe it wasn’t so impossible for the moon and stars to be together after all….


	7. Chapter 7

**Kei**

November tenth loomed in my head, my excitement for the day becoming greater with every passing hour. Tadashi’s nineteenth birthday… and our wedding.

“Tsukki,” a soft voice sang from the kitchen area of my new house, which was separate from the castle since I was nineteen now but remained on the grounds.

A smile sprang to my face and I pushed off the covers, stepping out of bed and onto the fluffy carpet below my feet. I made my way to the kitchen to see Tadashi making a pot of coffee, some pancakes sizzling on the stove beside him. He wore a fuzzy black robe with golden accents, making me smile when I walked into the room.

“Good morning, Starlight.” I walked over to him and ducked under his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling down the collar of his robe to kiss the dark spots on his neck.

Tadashi chuckled and turned his head to press our foreheads together. “Hey, no need to point them out.”

I snickered. “Sorry Yama. Why are you making breakfast on your own birthday?”

“I dunno, I just wanted to.” he shrugged and flipped one of the pancakes.

“Step aside.” I gently butted him out of the way with my horns and took the spatula from his hand.

Tadashi sighed, not losing his smile. He hoisted himself up and sat on our kitchen counter, humming softly as I finished making the pancakes and coffee. I walked over to him once I had made a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes, sprinkling moondust over both. Tadashi took both and set them down on the counter beside him, leaning forward to kiss me. 

“Happy birthday, Tadashi.” I said against his lips.

“Happy wedding day, Moonlight.” he replied.


	8. Epilogue

_ And now I can say that it’s truly over. _

_ Well, this part at least. _

_ I have a few more stories to tell… _

_ so if you’d wait just a little longer for the story to be composed, I’ll tell you the tale of the Sun. _

_ The boy who hates eclipses. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when this story is ready to be published, it'll be visible on my page. it might take a while (this will be updated when it's published)
> 
> it'll be called "The Boy Who Hated Eclipses)


End file.
